the_mr_sviggels_and_cofandomcom-20200213-history
S.R.
''"I'll just be here...I guess..." ''~S.R. after being left alone in a hallway. Description S.R. is commonly the second main character in most videos, and is the most common character besides Mr. Sviggels and The Critical Alien. S.R.'s origins are rather mysterious as we are not exactly sure where he is from. What we do know is that he is a time traveler from the year 2885 who came into contact with Sviggels after he performed a surgery to remove a bullet from him. Appearance S.R., like Mr. Sviggels, commonly wears casual clothing, but it should be noted that he will wear a sweatshirt or some sort of long sleeved article of clothing whenever possible. He is always seen wearing a pair of sunglasses regardless if he is inside or not. Originally, S.R. was seen wearing an baseball cap with the ESPN logo, though it soon disappeared. Personality S.R. is commonly portrayed as being a serious yet comedic person with a very particular sense of humor...that being in Mr. Sviggels misfortune. Particularly in the video 'You Wanna Ball?' was S.R.'s sense of humor unveiled, during the majority of it's duration, S.R. is shown just throwing a ball at Mr. Sviggels' face multiple times and criticizing him for always missing the catch. S.R. is seen to be very intelligent as he known how to perform surgery, work a light saber, and even play basketball. Family S.R.'s family is never mentioned, so it is unclear whether anyone related to him exists. Relationships Mr. Sviggels S.R. and Mr. Sviggels first met each other after Sviggels got shot and needed emergency surgery. Being the only doctor on hand, S.R. stood up to the challenge and removed the bullet from Sviggels body. Afterwards, S.R. and Mr. Sviggels were commonly seen hanging out together, eventually becoming roommates. The Critical Alien S.R. and The Critical Alien technically first met each other in 1958, when S.R. was sent to find him. Flash forward to the year 2018 and S.R. is roommates with Sviggels. A knock is heard at the door and it's revealed to be Crit. S.R. is at first horrified to see the person he was supposed to find 60 years ago standing right in front of him, then proceeding to state how in the year 2862 the aliens from Crit's planet took over Earth. S.R. then states that Crit has to die to prevent that outcome, but eventually changes his mind once Crit says he can just go back to his home planet. Throughout their short time knowing each other, Crit eventually warms up to S.R. even so much as to call him a good man. Nathan S.R. and Nathan are not by any means friends, although their interactions are few, the ones they do have are quite hostile. One instance involved Nathan telling his 'Smart Calculator' to kill the cameraman(Who at the time was S.R. as he was the Smart Calculator's seller). John It is unclear what S.R. and John think of each other as neither have had an interaction as of yet. Stanislav Stanislav and S.R. have had very few interactions with each other, the only one being in the video 'The Critical Movie' when Stanislav says that ''"Ok, I am now going to enjoy being a man and no longer a porcelain cat with fruit on it's head." '' Quotes ''"Where is he? Where is The Critical Alien?!" ''-S.R. after teleporting back to the year 1958. ''"TAOLL SEEE MEEIIII!!!" ''-S.R. using an ancient ritual to perform surgery. ''"Surprise attack!" ''-S.R. before failing to make a basket. ''"This kitchen isn't big enough for the two of us see?!" ''-S.R. as a mobster. ''"Your breath stinks man! Your breath stinks!" ''-S.R. while being attacked by a future Russian. Trivia * S.R. is commonly seen wearing the same hoodies as The Critical Alien, this is likely due to the re-use of props. * The type of sunglasses that S.R. wears changes often. Sometimes being aviators and other times being plastic cheap ones. * S.R.'s voice sometimes has a sort of lisp for unknown reasons. * S.R. first time traveled back to the year 1958, assuming he didn't time travel to 2018, that would make him over 70 years old.